Philip McGhee/BrittalCroftFan's Ten Full Movies of Tails the Fox and Friends from Video Treasures' Shining Time Station Thomas Episodes
Here are ten full movie parodies of The Ten Video Treasures' Shining Time Station Thomas movies, made by BrittalCroftFan. List of Videos Genie to the Rescue and Other Tails Stories *Grandowl (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for King Hubert (George Carlin) *Genie Helps King Stefan (George Carlin) *Genie to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Tails and Tarzan (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) Tails and the Special Letter and Other Stories *Tails and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover (Song) Tails and His Friends Help Out *Hercules Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *Tails, Charmy, and the Mail Drive (George Carlin) *Tails Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Charmy's Promise (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Bagheera and Adult Kovu (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *Sonic's Chase (George Carlin) Gallant Old Hero and Other Tails Stories *Baloo and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Hero (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Character (Song) Sing-Along and Stories *Tails' Anthem (Song) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Merlin (Song) *Don't Judge a Book By its Cover (Song) *The Island Song *Really Useful Character (Song) *It's Great to be a Character (Song) *Stefan and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) Tails Meets the Queen and Other Stories *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Disney Characters Stops Play (George Carlin) *Tails Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Crown (George Carlin) *Four Little Characters (George Carlin) *The Island Song Tails and His Friends Get Along and Other Tails Adventures *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Rabbit in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Robin Hood Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Legs and Turntables (George Carlin) *Charmy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Trust Tails (George Carlin) *Charmy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Tails' Anthem (Song) Tails Comes to Breakfast and Other Tails Adventures *Tails Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Captain Hook (George Carlin) *Captain Hook's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Robin Hood (Ringo Starr-US) *Captain Pheobus Takes a Dip (George Carlin) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Road (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) A Big Day for Tails *A Big Day for Tails (George Carlin) *Charmy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Tails Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Baloo's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Tails (Ringo Starr-US) *Merlin the Wizard (George Carlin) *Merlin (Song) *Walt Disney (Song) 10 Years of Tails and Friends *Tails and Sonic's Great Race (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Mickey Mouse (George Carlin) *Charmy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Princess Aurora (George Carlin) *Baloo and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Charmy's Promise (George Carlin) *Rabbit Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Tails' Anthem Grand Finale (Song) Category:Philip McGhee Category:BrittalCroftFan